Change over Time
by tinydancer004
Summary: HG/DM/HP/RW..yea yea yea I know what ur thinking..no...that's not it....just letting you people know..that this is a story for laughs..r/r or read my other fic..lol


Disclaimer-I don't own the characters. I don't own their accents. You people have to imagine how they speak. I try to make them talk like they would in England. But hey that has nothing to do with anything. A special thanks to J.K Rowling for the all of the characters. LOL.  
  
~**~**~  
Chapter 1 - What are you doing?!  
~setting~ Diagon Alley. Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ron all meet up. Surprise Surprise Surprise Surprise *that means there's a suprise for all you slow people*  
"Harry!!!! What the hell happened to you ?!" Hermione yelled. Harry attempted a smirk, but it didn't turn out pretty.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione??" It doesn't suit me?" Harry replied with a twinkle in his eye, or was that a glare in his glasses, Hermione couldn't tell. "Hermione, you look RAVISHING," Hermione twitched.  
  
"What has gotten into you Harry? how many times do I have to tell you, smoked cheese is not to be underestimated..."  
  
"It's not the cheese, Hermione,"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I just thought I would try something different is all,"  
  
"Harry, that last time you tried something different, you killed Bob the Bat."  
  
"How was I supposed to know shaving its' fur to repair the hole in my sock would cause it to melt in the sun after an hour..." he said shrugging his shoulders. "I still don't see what the big deal was Hermione it was old and saggy anyway, was probably gonna die sooner rather than later."  
  
"Harry, you have electric blonde hair!"  
  
"so?"  
  
"it glows!!"  
  
"wicked! I didn't know that...." Hermione stilled surprised at Harry's new do, she spotted Draco. "Oh gawd..."  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Hermione hid her face. She couldn't stand it. Draco had changed as well. He had jetblack hair no longer slicked back, but all in his eyes. It wasn't as long as before, but still quite annoying.   
  
"Hermione, is there something wrong?" She slowly peaked through the top of her book and squeaked, "Your hair, what happened?"  
  
"I dyed it. I thought it would make me look....MyStErIoUs," he said putting his hand to his chin, pondering. "Hello, Potter," disgusted at him being there, standing next to HIS future woman.   
  
"Malfoy," Harry said, not even bothering to look at him.   
  
"Where's Ron? gawd, please tell me that he hasn't changed," Hermione said.  
  
"Hi, Hermione!" *coughcough* "I mean HULLO, Hermione," Ron said in a somewhat deep voice. Slowly but surely, Hermione turned around. Ron's hair was a deep brown, much like Harry's original hair color, but it was long and flowing. It was all messed up scattered on his head, looking like he hadn't taken a shower in a month or so.   
  
"Why are you talking like that Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's my MAN voice," Hermione twitched again. She looked at Harry, then Draco, then Ron. They each have changed, OBVIOUSLY.   
  
"Okay, you guys don't think that this is creepy at all?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The 3 said simultaneously.  
  
"You have electric blonde hair, you-you have black hair, you-you have flowing brown hair," she said pointing to each of the guys. "What are all playing at?" They all stared at eachother.   
  
"Yea Weasley, what the hell happened to your hair? you look like like a mop, but I believe mops are more interesting." Draco said in a disgusted way.   
  
"Your to talk, your hair is black, dreadful...Harry! didn't see you there, thought you were someone else," Ron said looking strangely at Harry's new cheese-like hair. "it's wicked cool man!"  
  
"is it really??" Harry said as if posing for a camera.   
  
"Stop it you two. You all look ...different... that's for sure." Hermione said to stop this foolishness. She rolled her eyes trying to be a bit nicer about the situation. Draco pulled Hermione aside saying with smirk, "C'mon Mione, you can't say that you don't like my hair?"  
  
"Honestly, Draco, you need to stick to blonde." she said gently moving his hair aside with her hand.   
  
"Thanks, Mione, gawd it's great to see you again," Hermione smiled.   
  
"Aww that's sweet and all Draco, but what do you want?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The hair, the nice attitude, stuff like that."  
  
"I just want to please you , Mione, that's all." He said as he winked at her. What was that supposed to mean? she thought. Harry and Ron came over feeling unloved from them abandoning them.   
  
"Yo,Yo Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry.  
  
"What have you been doing over the summer anyway, Ron.?"  
  
"it's da wondas of Muggle T.V my suga momma!" Ron said in his *cool* voice.  
  
"Sugar Momma?"  
  
"Yea,baby!" Hermione shook her head looking down to the ground with her hand on her forehead thinking of why this is happened. Ron is changing his voice every 5 seconds. Draco is hitting on her. Harry's just being a model to an apparently invisible camera. What did she miss this summer?? Obviously everything...  
~yea i think this is kinda cheesy but don't worry I'll making it better the next time. I dunno yet. there might now be a next time. depends if ne1 likes it. so tell me if you like it. r/r thanx 


End file.
